Surrender the Crown
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: HPxSM sequel to 'Angels or Devils'. Three years have passed since Serena and Harry met, yet Serena is feeling alone and helpless again as she faces another challenge. Will Harry be there to rescue her?


Authoress' Note:

As always, I do not own or claim ownership to either the Harry Potter series or the Sailor Moon series (although most people wish they did; myself included!).

Timeline: Well, it's not exactly AU, but Harry has defeated Voldemort and Serena has defeated Galaxia, but the freezing of Earth did not happen. It's roughly three years from the prequel, 'Angels or Devils'.

Thank you Allison, Twin Kats, jamesstutz, and Airlady for reviewing; Thank you Cheska for beta-ing - you are my lifesaver! - I owe you a ton!

Kisses (the candy kind), Tenshi

* * *

**Surrender The Crown**

During the Coronation Ceremony to become the Queen of Japan, she wore a stolid face, her sapphire orbs giving away the melancholy she buried deep within her heart. Her ears had tuned out the voices of the crowd that were cheering and clapping for her. Serenity knelt upon the stairs of the Tokyo's quartz-crystal palace dressed in a white strapless dress that she had last worn more than a century ago.

'_This isn't what I want. I'm not meant to be a role model for these people and I certainly have no clue about politics. I don't want to be Queen of anything. I don't want to married yet. I want to live… I just want to be a normal twenty-year-old. Why…?'_

She heard herself echoing the words that swore her under oath as the Queen of Japan along with the duties that would be required of her to perform for the Japanese government and Japanese people. Like a recording device, her voice came out in monotone. Her legs were lifeless and she knew that if she moved them, a thousand waves of pain would shoot up. She ignored the numbness of her legs, trying to focus on what was going on around her.

When she no longer heard anything she had to repeat, Serenity turned her gaze upwards, towards the Emperor who was smiling down at her like her proud father, Tsukino Ken. Her eyes landed on a gold crown beaming proudly while it sat perched on a violet pillow and she thought, '_This is it. I'm forever bound to this throne. Why Harry… why did you have to leave me?'_

The Emperor of Japan came down from his chair at the pace of a snail, attended by two servants. Her golden locks, tied up in her traditional buns, tumbled down and cascaded around her shoulders like a blanket as she bowed her head. Her hands grew clammy and cold as her thoughts of Harry intensified. She scolded herself for shaking, but all she could think was: '_I can't do this.'_

_Stay with me so far away  
The world is beyond our reach  
Brighten me with a thousand suns  
Love me when I am wrong_

More than a thousand miles away, two adults - a red-haired male and brunette woman - were gathered in the living room of their closest friend, watching the muggle television which was broadcasting live from a blond haired woman's coronation.

"Harry, come watch this," called the brown haired woman sitting next to a red haired male on the sofa. "A woman by the name of Serenity Tsukino is being crowned the Queen of Japan."

Inside the kitchen, Harry - a black haired twenty-one-year-old male - dropped a tea cup on accident, his hands were shaking violently as his whole form shook as if he was crying. He stood where he was, as if frozen in time, paralyzed to his core when he heard that familiar name after two brutal years of war in England and only one meager year of peace.

His two friends rushed into the kitchen after they heard the clatter of the teacup against the wooden floor. Hermione tried to gain his attention by waving her hand in front of his pale face as Ron quickly flicked his wand to recover the broken teacup. Harry's emerald eyes were gazed over as he immersed himself in memories from three years ago.

_Stay with me  
Love me like a mistress sun  
And I won't let you down  
Broken by the moment now  
As I surrender the crown_

_"Thank you…" she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."_

_Closing her eyes, she felt it was safe to de-transform in front of him - something inside her instinctively told her he would understand. Her fuku vanished and her gloves reformed themselves, leaving her bathed in an innocent white and pure glow, surrounded by ribbons of pink and white with her iridescent wings opened. She didn't have to know that her upturned crescent moon glowed brightly on her forehead._

_Harry stared in awe at the young woman he had been holding. He watched as her wounds healed themselves and the outfit she had worn vanished, leaving her clad in only ribbons that were gently floated on their own accord. As she leaned forward and cupped his face, he felt a serene feeling wash over him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and inhaled a soft trace of vanilla and strawberries. _

_When they finally broke apart, he discovered the blond woman to be wearing a traditional Japanese school uniform. She was smiling at him; he noted that he was not a full-hearted, despite her tear stains. Stretching out her hand, she introduced herself, "I am Tsukino Serenity, but everybody calls me Serena or Bunny."_

_He felt a smile grace his face for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. He softly cleared his throat, shook her hand and said in almost perfect Japanese, "I'm Potter Harry. It's nice to meet you, Serena."_

_xXx_

_On their first date, Serena took him to the Crown Arcade, where she introduced him to Andrew, a close friend of hers and the owner of the arcade and parlor, as well as Andrew's sister Lizzy. Andrew embarrassed the poor blond girl until she turned bright red like a tomato and then treated her to a chocolate milkshake. After downing the milkshake, she dragged him off to her favorite games, especially Sailor V. She later explained that Sailor V had been Mina's other persona before becoming Sailor Venus. Harry beat her hands down multiple times in a row before Serena pulled him over to a drag racing machine, in which she nailed him several times._

_They left several hours later; Serena still full of energy and Harry feeling almost drained. 'From a bunch of stupid video games!' he thought. They boarded a local bus and she took him to the strip mall downtown. There, the two bought Harry a new wardrobe along with other paraphernalia that he would need to make his apartment more homey. It was also where they were attacked by a new Animate senshi, Sailor Tin Nyanko, forcing Serena to scamper off to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. _

_Harry ended up smashed against several walls, bruises and scrapes covering his arms and legs, while his neck and back were sore. Despite that, he was able to watch Serena fight along side four senshi that he picked out as Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. He didn't recognize the three leather-clad senshi, the brown haired female with violet eyes had placed him a good safe distance from the battle, so he missed how Sailor Tin Nyanko managed to escape._

_When he heard boots clack up against the floor of the mall to where he was slumped against the wall, he pretended to be half-conscious and murmured, "Tenshi" when he caught sight of Serena in her Eternal Sailor Moon fuku. She healed all of his injuries and apologized profusely when the Outer Senshi and Starlight Senshi had disappeared from view._

_xXx_

_Serena was also the reason he got rid of wearing glasses and had his eyes corrected. After they had gotten into a food fight at the Crown Arcade, she had taken him to the optometrist, who recommended him to an eye-surgeon. The eye-surgeon was able to correct his vision; however he wouldn't be able to use his eyes for a week, in order to ensure that the procedure had worked, so he had gauze wrapped around his eyes and was told not to strain them or see through the gauze. Serena spent several nights at his house to take care of him._

_During one of those nights, Harry had gotten up, using the walls in his apartment to get to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he heard Serena shriek and backed up out of the bathroom, wincing in pain. Stumbling out of the bathroom, he apologized over and over until Serena finally exited out of the bathroom, launched herself at him and kissed him to get him to shut up. _

_He later discovered that she had been taking a shower when he walked in._

_xXx_

_Sometime later, he felt a hand cup his cheek after their passionate love making. He slowly opened his eyes, yawned, and met a pair of sapphire orbs that looked up at him with love and affection. He wrapped his arms around the lithe, pallid body laying next to his, pulling her closer to him to listen to the steady beat of her heart. _

_Serena sighed against his warm chest, inhaled his musky scent of a mix of mint and cinnamon then released his cheek. Pressing her own cheek against his toned chest, she buried her nose into the junction connecting his shoulder to his neck._

_"Promise me something, Harry?" she whispered softly in his ear. Opening his eyes, emerald clashed with sapphire. "Promise me that you'll never leave me?"_

_Harry lowered his mouth to hers, gently murmured, "Never," causing his hot breath to sear across her face before leaning down to capture her lips and seal his promise._

_Lay with me so far away  
The world is pure and in reach  
Punish me a thousand times  
I'm the end of your leash_

Before either Hermione or Ron could react, Harry apparated out of his flat in London. They cast a glance at each other and Ron muttered, "What just happened to him?" as he placed the teacup on the counter, not expecting a reply from Hermione.

The two rushed back into the living room when they heard a voice similar to Harry's loudly echo through the television: "**RENA!"**

In Japan, the people closest to him winced at the level of his voice while the rest turned to see what the interruption was about. In England, Ron, the red-haired man and Harry's best friend, turned to his brunette wife, Hermione, softly asking, "How does Harry know her?"

Hermione shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head against Ron's chest, eyes glued to the screen. "I hope he can find a piece of happiness, Ron. Harry deserves it after everything he's been through."

The cameraman taping the Coronation Ceremony of Neo-Queen Serenity turned the cameras' focus towards the people gathered in Tokyo, Japan, when the female reporter turned around to look at the crowd. He was searching for the person who had interrupted the ceremony. It landed on Ron and Hermione's closest friend, who wore a look of confusion that covered the love Harry felt running through his veins as he made his way through the crowd.

"**SERENA!"**

_Stay with me  
Lead me like a mistress should  
And I won't let you down  
Broken by the beauty and the love - as I  
Surrender_

_- give to the crown -  
Surrender_

_- let me kneel down -  
Surrender _

_- give to the crown -  
Surrender _

_- let me strip down -  
Down - stripped down to the bone_

From upon the podium, her senshi all turned their gazes to the young man shouting their hime's name.

Serenity whipped around, hair lashing against all who were standing mere inches from her: her senshi, Darien, her mother, her father, her brother, even the emperor and his two attendants. Her sapphire orbs immediately began scanning the millions gathered for who had shouted her name. They finally landed on a black-haired, emerald-eyed man with his arm out stretched towards her. Dressed in a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a faded green t-shirt, she couldn't help but wonder why he had come and how he gotten there so quickly.

"_Harry?" _she whispered as she shoulders fell limp and her face slowly lit up.

She turned to the emperor, apologized for the interruption and excused herself before gently drifting down some hundred stairs to a bare-foot man with his black hair plastered to his forehead, only slightly shielding his emerald eyes from view. A frown had graced her soft features but quickly vanished as again Serenity murmured, "Harry?"

The crowd gasped upon laying eyes on their soon-to-be-Queen, who only had eyes for Harry, and was followed by her three fiercest senshi: Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Uranus.

The rain that was gently dosing Japan did not affect Serenity as her hair was quickly drenched and she was completely soaked by the rain. Ignoring the shouts of her closest friends, she kicked off her shoes and rushed down the last part of the stairs after picking up two parts of her white dress. Two police officers held Harry - one by each arm - his eyes shield from view. Her mouth was slightly parted as she reiterated his name, this time it was not a question: "Harry."

Raising herself to her full height of five-feet and three inches, her sapphire eyes turned a shade darker, and she left no room for questions as she commanded them in Japanese, "Release him."

Harry stumbled forward into Serenity's waiting arms as the officer let go of him before shifting to attention. He stood a whole five inches taller than she did and only slightly towered over her. After gazing at her serene face, he wrapped two bronze arms around her, pulling her body closer to him.

They exchanged no words as he pulled away, arms still around her. Their gazes locked, he silently asked for permission, before Harry slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that expressed all of their yearning and ardor they held for the other. When the need for air became apparent, they slowly pulled away, only for Sailor Uranus to yank Serenity away from Harry and behind her. After turning her koneko over to Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, she came eye-level to the man who had just kissed Serena and she wasn't about to let him harm that her koneko.

"Who are you, gaki?" she snarled, both hands tightly gripping the collar of his t-shirt, letting him somewhat off the ground.

_Stay with me  
Love me like a mistress sun  
And I won't let you down  
Taken by the moment now as I - as I _

_Surrender the crown  
Give to the crown_  
_Surrender the crown_

Both of them stood at the same height, hardened gazes focused on each other. Harry, using wandless magic, cast a translating spell, and replied in Japanese, "Potter Harry, Uranus-sama."

Something clicked inside Sailor Uranus's mind because she let go of him and stepped back. "And just who gave you permission to kiss koneko-chan?"

Harry frowned - he didn't know what 'koneko-chan' was in English. Serenity squirmed in-between the grasp that Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter held on her and upon finding release, she lurched forward and into Harry's arms. He held her protectively as she clutched onto his shirt. Her sapphire orbs turned a darker shade, appearing to be midnight blue with flecks of silver, as she gazed her most protective senshi. Her voice was calm, collected, and cool as she stated, "You will not harm a hair on his head, Amara. Lita and Raye, the same goes for you."

Lowering her voice, Serenity's eyes lightened to their normal pools of sapphire as she whispered, "I love him, Uranus. He understands me and what I have gone through like no one else. Please understand this; it's all that I ask. I never truly loved Darien, despite what you all think. Grant me this one favor and I will be eternally grateful."

Amara, or rather Sailor Uranus, nodded and stretched out her hand towards Harry, who firmly shook the extended hand.

"You will have to earn my trust, but I will respect koneko-chan's wishes."

Lita, Sailor Jupiter, and Raye, Sailor Mars, both nodded their approval as Serenity gazed up at Harry with love in her eyes, before they escorted by the three senshi back up the stairs to the Emperor. Falling upon her knees, Harry followed her example with their hands still intertwined. Serenity bowed her head to the Emperor, she stated in a soft, but regal tone, "I am unfit to accept the crown you have offered me, Taikun-sama. I do not feel that I am the one who should sit upon a throne and rule people who I spent my teenage years protecting me. Please forgive me."

The Emperor, a short, plumb man with graying hair and brown eyes twinkling, raised her chin and replied, "There is no need for me to forgive you, Neo-Queen Serenity. You are already Queen of Japan because you have said your vows. I know you need time to become accustomed with being Queen and you have a strong desire to start your own family. You need not take the throne until you are ready."

Her jaw fell open in surprise and she suddenly came to her feet, dropping Harry's hand, embracing the elderly man in a hug. "Thank you so much, Taikun-sama. I am eternally grateful for what you have done for me."

"Please kneel, so I can re-introduce you, Serenity-chan," the Emperor said after returning her hug.

Again, Serenity knelt before him, her head lowered slightly as he placed a golden crown upon her head. Harry took her hands again and squeezed her hand as the Emperor cleared his throat then announced, "I present you with the Queen of Japan, Neo-Queen Serenity!"

The crowd burst into cheers, whistles, and clapping; forgetting the previous interruption, as the senshi exchanged hugs with their hime, now ouhi. As Darien - dressed as his former self, Prince Endymion of Earth - approached Serenity, a hushed murmur fell over the senshi, Harry, Serenity's family and Serenity herself. Darien hugged the blond haired woman and whispered, "If he hurts you, I have first dibs on him."

She erupted in giggles, surprising everyone, as she returned his hug and replied, "Iie, Darien-kun, the first slot belongs to my father, the second goes to Amara. Does third sound fine?"

The black haired doctor shook his head, a smile upon his face, and was about to pull away when Serenity softly inquired, "Are you going to ask Trista out?"

A pair of sparkling navy blue eyes was her response as he finally stepped away from Serenity for Harry to take his spot next to her. He stretched out his hand to her new boyfriend, which Harry firmly shook. She smiled at them then turned towards Harry, his emerald eyes shining down at her with love and warmth that she had been longing for since his departure. Leaning up on her tip-toes, she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Harry. Thank you for coming back."

Before Harry could respond, the Emperor disturbed their moment of happiness as he announced to the crowd: "Tomorrow you all are invited to the wedding of Neo-Queen Serenity and her beloved!"

The crowd roared in approval as both Serenity and Harry attempted to protest, but they fell on deaf ears as the Emperor had turned off his hearing aids and smiled at them. Realizing that their attempts were futile, they kissed and let the cameras snap photos of them, ignorant of all else.

* * *

Lyrics by Dishwalla

**Japanese translations**

Fuku Sailor Scout uniform

Taikun-sama Japanese Emperor

Senshi Sailor Scouts

Koneko Kitten

Ouhi Queen

Iie No


End file.
